


It Never Stopped Him

by bittynerd



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittynerd/pseuds/bittynerd
Summary: Five minutes and a sad sort of mindset gave me... This? It's short, I know, but I like it.





	

It never stopped him, not once.

 

He would still imagine himself sprinting down the beach, laughing, the sand getting stuck between his toes, to his legs, in his hair, in his eyes, the way the wind felt as it cut past his ears and made his eyes water.

 

He would still imagine himself laying in the lawn in the backyard, seeing the stars so far above him, the moon like a beacon, feeling the grass beneath his toes, and the cool earth, and the little critters that would run by his fingertips.

 

He would still imagine himself in the pool, laughing and wet, his hair in his eyes, treading steadily and feeling the way the water moves between his fingers and toes and the way the chlorine stings his eyes.

 

But not anymore. Instead, he sits. Lonely. Drained. No longer that sort of young. He sits. His eyes see, still. His fingertips tap a beat. Sometimes, he smiles. Sometimes, he speaks. Sometimes, he eats. But not once does he wear shoes.

 

And not once did he feel the sand between his toes. But it never stopped him. Not once.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was kind of optimistic but reading it always makes me sad, but sad in the nostalgic way?
> 
> idk, guys.


End file.
